Shoot
by Noiseee
Summary: 米英！ 世界杯梗


一击射门

英国罕有得这般舒爽欣喜。回首大不列颠齿轮所碾下的轨迹，得以拥抱无忧愉悦的最近一次经历，恐怕也是远在1966年赫斯特在自己心脏为世界众人上演决赛帽子戏法的一瞬。时隔五十二年，曾经的不羁少年现在也已然成为儿孙满堂的老人，绿草茵地上的足球也从泰晤士河亲吻下的雾都滚动到伏尔加河所祝福的下诺夫哥罗德。

时间的年轮已然在不知不觉中前进滚动，世界舞台上所搭建的一切也发生了翻天覆地的变化，哪怕是淡定优雅的千年绅士，英国绝大多数时期也在为变幻莫测的时事而焦头烂额。然而即便如此，每每迎上中球后球员兴奋拥抱的无忧笑颜，他也不自主地再品曾几度险些忘却的由心欣喜。

也许，在经历过往那么多年的风雨、为压力与责任磨去棱角后，自己才会察觉发现，所谓的放松与欢愉并非是已然被工作生活砸碎的奢侈品，反射别事光芒的零星玻璃碎片，也足以拼凑出最珍贵的愉悦心境。比如一杯美味的红茶，比如一套用料舒服的精细西装，比如像现在这样暂且卸下工作重任，顶着上司所赋予的普通人身份，坐在球场上方的贵宾室，与绿茵地上的球员一同分享进球喜悦。

英格兰的小伙子们状态极佳。仅是上半场，就有五个漂亮的进球入账，头球破门、点球、定位球，纷纷轮番上演，就连世界波帽子戏法也成为了藏在华衣下的利刃，不容分说地撬开对手死守的球门。洋溢在英格兰旗帜上的狂欢喝彩，向世界展现了三狮军团的强大与威势。

上帝保佑，敬爱的造物主该不会也分外地钟爱这一小颗足球，否则作为事务繁重的国家意识体，自己怎会不自主地放下一切，久久地拥抱射门后的新鲜兴奋感。这只是小组赛，不是五十多年前高举大力神杯的历史一刻。英国这般自我解释，不过只可惜这段伪装仅诞生数秒，便待年轻的绅士来到休息室、不由赞赏球场战士们的那一瞬间，它们便不攻自破，迎来了胜利背后的自甘夭折。

虽然胜利在握，不过那一群激情热血的男孩们似乎并没有就此满足，喝彩赞赏的瘾总那么地超出想象，就连他们在世千年的祖国，此刻也难掩内心的激动欣喜，期待着中场之后，他们能再度揽下进球，危及"欧洲红魔"目前小组第一的地位。唯有拥有世间一切的常胜将军才会自言满足，很显然，对于无底的胜利，即便过去千年，英国仍分外地贪恋那股醉人芳香。

可生活中总充满意外，你永远说不清楚命运的礼品盒里装着是闹钟还是滴滴作响的炸弹计时器。对英国而言，调皮的天神也没有例外安排。就在英国一边哼唱三百年前曾风靡一时的曲调、一边拐入岔口准备绕过观众通道回到房间时，一抹熟悉的背影，引起了祖母绿双眸的注意。

宽松的T恤衫加上洗到发白的牛仔裤，这样的搭配在哪都是烂大街的普通存在。然而，朴素无华的"I Love NY"体恤印花，滚落的汗水正勾勒着后背诱人而结实的线条。通风口的微风拂过了少年深金碎发，也吹起宽大的袖口，将阳光亲吻后印下的小麦色活力，一同揉入迎面扑来的少年气息。

身高近六尺，健硕结实的身材，还有相信并不逊色的面容，这位少年就像他那一头深金色碎发，无论跻身何处，都是最惹眼的存在。虽然少年着实俊朗美好，不过引起英国注意的根源，却不是这一副漂亮的皮囊——处世千年，这一双眼睛已然映落过太多的倩影美好，以至于置身当下，再无多少美人得以换来留目，即便是现在，这也并无例外。不远处的少年着实成为英国视野的中心，甚至还诱导绅士不由迈步靠近，但只可惜这并不得益于英俊外貌，而是那无需言表的熟悉感。

"美国？"

英国试探性呼唤出心中熟悉感的本源。他知道这听起来确实很傻，不仅仅是因为这看起来很像开玩笑但确实真实的名字，还因为自己此刻竟萌生的可笑期待——拜托，这可是他与巴拿马的竞赛现场，小组赛邀请函都没有收到的美国怎么可能会出现在俄罗斯，甚至还出现在这场比赛现场，也许他真该用一杯茗茶唤醒为喜悦而有些冲昏脑子的自己。

可没想到这愚蠢举动，竟换来意想不到的愚蠢回应。随声回头，华盛顿上空的蔚蓝天际不偏不倚地迎上伦敦雨雾笼罩下的翠绿池影，两色近乎同时的惊讶，撞入交集视线之间。下一秒，来不及多想，前方的少年用力地扯低鸭舌帽，慌乱中加快脚下的速度；眼尖地捕捉到这一细节，容不得半点犹豫，身后的国家快步跟上，强掩唇角笑意地连翻调侃追问。

"美国你怎么在这里，我可记得这届世界杯你可没有出线。"

"先生你认错人了。"

"得了吧就你那点伪装还想骗过我，也不看看我们认识了多久，两百多年的相识足够让我认清楚你身上的每一个毛孔。"

"……我不是你要找的人。"

再度否认，少年加快了脚下的步伐。嘴上淡定自若，但沿着发鬓滑下的汗水正清楚地展现与表面截然不同的紧张慌乱。顾不上杯中大幅度晃动的可乐，他像是逃跑似地快步向前。然而，他似乎并未察觉，他所欲摆脱的人是何方来者，这副漂亮精巧的皮囊包裹下，可是曾紧咬世界命脉的掠夺霸主、从不会让目标从手中脱逃的狡猾猎人。

也许好言相待会成为装睡的人耳旁无谓杂音，但只要是神经系统没有问题的普通人，疼痛会成为把一切伪装和假意揉皱为难堪神情——这屡试不爽，尤其是对于从先天构造上就带有某脆弱兄弟的男性同胞而言，虽然这样做有损绅士风度，但不得不说，这着实是百试百灵的好策略。

加快速度，抢在距离骤减之际，年长的国家一把扯住眼前的少年、或许该将其尊称为"美利坚合众国"的国家意识体衣袖，借突然的重心转换，将相隔数步的彼间，缩至鼻息相缠的毫厘。意料之外的力量与扯动，为少年的脸上抹上惊讶之色。而轻擦发梢映落的那抹碧绿，更是以仅映照自身倒影的纯粹，剥夺了男孩呼吸的权力。

他们间距离是那么接近，仿佛相视相望，便能亲品对方唇角的醇美香甜。

相对的，抬膝之间，他们也会拥有意义完全相反的意外收获。很显然，从下一秒美国那一声吃疼的叫喊可见，此刻甜美微笑的绅士先生似乎更倾向于后者，或者也该直白坦言，他就是为了这一记漂亮的胯击才突然主动接近。

"嘿英国，你在干什么！"

吃疼地攥住衣袖，美国持着这别扭的姿势，从紧咬的牙关里挤出责问怒言。扭曲成一团的五官，将原始的疼痛大大地写在脸上，而变调的音线，更是衬托出痛感在体内乱窜的悲惨现状。不过，立于超大国先生面前，英国却显得毫不在意，双手抱胸，他笑意盎然地予以看似振振有词的回复。

"谁让你连话都不好好说，直接打算忽视离开，那么为了吸引正忙碌地做着蹩脚伪装的美国先生注意，我就只好出此下策。"

"好家伙，敢情你这样暴力地伤害我的小兄弟，我不仅要向你道谢，还要心疼你的膝盖？英国你还能不能再幼稚一点。"

"幼稚的是你才对！戴上一个鸭舌帽就以为能掩盖身份？别傻了，除了防毒面罩外，你这与汉堡一样圆大肥腻的脑袋根本无从掩藏。就算戴上面罩，相信没过多久，你也会被作为控制在地的可疑分子，在众目睽睽下将身份暴露。噢，这还真是天佑美利坚。"

"收起这夸张蹩脚的口音。该死，英国你也没有什么资格嘲笑我，你们家球员所拍的"鼓励美国群众支持英格兰队"的视频，那英语，那玩梗，亲爱的英国，你也没好到哪去。"

"那不一样，那可是体现文化碰撞的友谊鼓励视频，夸张和搞笑只是为了效果。而你的幼稚和滑稽，可谓是刻在骨头缝里的不变本质。亲爱的夏洛克先生*，请别吝啬你的赞美，尤其是对明显优于你的关切好邻居。"

*源于莎士比亚的《威尼斯商人》，世界四大吝啬鬼。

"英国你还真是越来越刁钻麻烦，你该不会是迟到九百年的更年期终于到了吧，该死，那你还看什么球，快点回到你的八十年老别墅里种花养猫弹弹琴，偶尔来一杯免费龙舌兰，写几本卖不出去的诗集，向孩子们讲述日不落帝国曾经的荣光吧。亲爱的我提醒你，记得要在孩子们的关爱孤寡老人实践表上签字，否则就再无这种送上门的好观众。"

"美利坚合众国你的脑子是被野牛踹了还是被海鸥啄了，这可是我家男孩们为骄傲和荣誉奋战的时候，我出现在这可谓是理所应当前。倒是你，狂傲愚昧还自以为是的青春期男孩，我记得你可早已被巴拿马一脚踢回北美洲，你怎么不待在你那舒适豪宅看转播，居然不惜隐藏身份亲临现场，你可别告诉我飞往阿拉斯加的飞机那么巧中途加速，那么巧顺势越过白令海峡，还那么巧把你送到下诺夫哥罗德的球赛现场。"

"英雄我才没有输了比赛，我只不过是不想到北极熊的领地罢了。"语罢，似乎是发现前言与此刻自己的露面有多大的绝对矛盾，美国急忙加以补充说明。"当然，世界杯是一次举世同庆的足球盛典，仅作为恰好有假期的普通人而言，我没有理由不来这里狂欢，更何况如果能看到你输球后的沮丧模样，这一趟旅行可谓是物超所值。"

遇上嘴上无理还不饶人的年轻国家后，英国在球场上所收获的喜悦，此刻也近乎全然耗尽。就着仍不算远的距离，英国再次上演膝盖抵胯的戏码，用几欲发力撞上的外力趋势，向年轻国家的狂妄回以警告。

"听着美国，我可不想在惬意看球的期间收到你家相关的责问或追究消息，所以你现在最好就乖乖闭嘴，老老实实地为你刚才的冒犯道歉，然后你回你的观众席看台，我回我的贵宾室，让一切照旧什么都没发生。"

"很遗憾，'美国'已经下班休息，而在你眼前的是普通阳光正就读于耶鲁的美国青年阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯。"

"你这是什么虚构的人生经历。算了我也不指望你能道歉，下半场我家的球员表现定能让你重新咽下狂傲之言。"扫过走廊上所剩无几的中场休息时间，英国也不再计较，他随手一挥，企图将这一系列杂碎小事抛于脑后。

他着实是把所知的小事置于不痛不痒的不管地步，但年长的绅士国家却并未想起，在擅长引发意外事端的美国面前，本该成定值的事态，便有足够的条件融为不定变量，现在也不例外——一个意料之外的变化，阻拦了英国离去的步伐。换做直白描述，该是此刻美国胯下的某坚硬结实的家伙，拦住了英国打算收回的膝盖。

"等等美国，你不是全身心都处于'休息'状态吗。"好家伙，英国从没有料到还有这样的发展，他只不过是想给这狂傲的少年俩胯击以浇灭气焰，根本没有那方面的准备和设想，这感觉就像是买口香糖结果被附赠一盒杜蕾斯一样。

"的确，'美国'确实正处于休息状态，不过，你该想起，在你面前的可是'阿尔弗雷德'，一个正处于青春期的男孩。"一本正经地扯着牵强的借口，美国一脸坏笑地主动靠近，期间还十分恶趣味地略微调整姿态，让自己的某个大家伙，好好地爱抚一下近百年未蹭上的恋人大腿。

"该死，你都两百多岁了，就没有点自控力吗。"上帝保佑，愿自己此刻的嗓音还是那么冷漠无情，而没有染上任何激动色彩，或者该直接说，情欲。

"亲爱的，不要以两百岁的经历来衡量一个才只有十九岁的躁动少年，这太苛刻了。"望着本一脸嚣张的绅士先生耳朵红得滴血的可爱模样，美国实在是忍不住恶作剧的心，加以言语捉弄的同时，顺势搂住这诱人的细腰，把头埋入心心念想的脖颈窝里。"你会负责吧，我最爱的英国。"

"当然不会，自行解决吧混账。"

"相恋十几年的经历告诉我，你绝不会这样做，不是吗，嘴硬的小家伙。"

该死，自己怎么会在这里遇上这个家伙，自己怎么又会在忍不住叫住他捉弄他结果引火上身，而更致命的是，那家伙早就看透了自己。该死，混账的美利坚，混账的时机，混账的气氛，还有混账的人类本欲！

"……你戴套了吗？"

"当然。"美国满意地在恋人的唇角落下奖励轻吻，笑容灿烂地回复肯定。"为踢开英格兰的球门，英雄我可是做了万分准备。"

"得了吧，你可没有出线。"

"这与出不出线没关系，反正你，英格兰的球门，也只有我，美利坚才能射门。"

搂紧怀中的恋人，美国挑衅而语。他并不担心会由此收获裁判的一张挑拨黄牌，毕竟在只有彼此的床单球场上，唯一的对手与裁判，早就为快感和爱海所淹没理智和判断。不过英国也不是省油的灯，活了千年的男人岂能这样任人鱼肉，他着实居于美国身上，但他在主导权上的控制，可并不算少。

趁美国耳语不备，英国突然按住的肩膀，在结实的后背肌肉上狠狠地印下一道齿印。鲜红的咬痕落在少年小麦色的肌肤上，微舔着嘴唇的罪魁祸首满意微笑。"美国，故意挑衅对手，判红牌出局。"

"嘿英国，你这可不够意思。丑话说在前面，我可不愿意到卫生间自行解决，这实在是太凄凉了。"

"那不知道出局至贵宾室的沙发上，是否满足挑剔的超大国先生需求？"饶有趣味地用指腹勾勒恋人的唇形，伴随萦绕彼间的鼻息，英国低声回复而语。漂亮的英腔一如既往的优美动听，在这暧昧的气氛中，更是可口妖媚地引人犯罪。

"乐意至极。"

"英雄我可没听说贵宾室会有那么大的玻璃窗。"

"开拓视野便于观球，这不是理所应当的配置吗？"

"可这与看电视又有什么区别。"

"区别在与你是亲临现场与大众共享球场气氛，还是蹲在家里与空墙四壁做伴。"

"还有球场与观众于我们而言是比赛直播，而在对方看来我们是准备上演激情戏码的两位演员。"

被直白地点明即将而至的性/事本来足以为英国燃起紧张慌乱的火种，而这一席话又恰好出自于多次与自己水乳交融的男人口中，这更是何等高明暧昧的挑逗情话，像是灌满心脏的甜腻蜂蜜，引无数的欲望蚂蚁上爬沾附，将燥热与酥麻由为之所轻揉的发梢，贯穿至攥紧对方衣衫的双手指尖。

"闭嘴，要上就快上，美利坚你只有中场所剩的十分钟。"

"只给英雄我十分钟？英国你不为我着想，也为你自己的性福快感着想呀，难道你甘愿只舔蜂蜜巧克力的外壳，而不愿品尝藏在其中的美味坚果吗。"

"还真不好意思，作为迎接迟到九百年更年期的老头，也许这薄薄的糖衣更适合我的牙口。"

收获怀中人这闷声怨气回驳的语句后，美国不禁发笑。也许骄傲的大不列颠先生用了十几年也没有察觉，当他一脸羞红地说着这刻薄言语时是多么的诱人可口，那微微撅起的唇瓣和紧皱的粗眉毛，更是让美国不住以吻拭去的可爱浅痕。将佳人抵在沙发上，骑在其上的美国像是嘴刁的美食家，满口答应的同时，正满是期待地盘算着如何将这人间美味给尽品嚼致。

宽大的掌心轻扶浅金色碎发倾覆下的后脑勺，年轻国家在恋人的唇上谱写世间最美的爱与赞歌。近乎同时，另一只手却贪婪而粗暴地扯开绅士紧绷的衬衣纽扣，宛若占有欲极强的美洲野狼，放肆地轻抚年长国家的腰际胸膛，在如雪白皙美好的禁处满覆即将引之颤抖的温度与赤色爱痕。

唇齿相缠，美国如一位杰出的品酒师，用舌间的相触纠缠，夺取了狭小空间里所剩无几的空气，尽享这杯英格兰美酒的醉人醇香。划过精巧的脸颊，他又成了一位野性的雕刻家，以齿代器，在这弧线优美的脖颈上，绽放一朵朵满覆情欲与占有色彩的暧昧娇花。

相较于英国的千年风雨，仅有两百多年历史的他着实显得稚嫩，但这并不意味着美国永远是那般的笨手笨脚。也许年龄与历史上他们之间存在无法跨越的鸿沟，但在学着去爱这一方面上，共同握手经营这一份爱恋的他们可没有什么经验之别，再说都过了十几年了，别说亲吻和爱抚，就连能让英国爽到撕下一切伪装的敏感点，美国都了如指掌。

他用力地吮吸着这迷人的身段，从脖颈到喉结，从顶起的红缨，再滑入绽放于大腿根部的艳丽玫瑰，美国用他这温柔的吻，在所爱的身上撩起野性的隐火。他顺势后退，竭力掩盖快要溢出喉间的甜腻呻吟，英国撑着沙发，努力维持不为所动的假象，但只可惜透过那一双蔚蓝的眼睛里，他只看到早已为爱与欲望所浸染的本我。

一切都是那么得顺其自然，他们就想是量身定做那般只属于彼此。将大不列颠的绅士抱在膝上，美国用牙齿与双手，随大笨钟与大西洋海浪声的安心陪伴，将精巧昂贵的纽扣扯落为情欲面前最廉价的阻拦装饰，放肆地侵略占领这最后的一处禁地。跨坐在男孩腿上，英国欲火焚身，抛下绅士修养与身份的包袱，他用力地撕扯这可怜的T恤衫——天知道英国到底有多讨厌那件衣服，它不仅让偷瞄美国健硕的身材成为不可能，还在这紧张暧昧的气氛中，依然那么不通人性地紧黏那副属于自己的身体不放！该死，那是我的！

尖锐的哨声划破了中场休息的惬意，在群众的欢呼沐浴下，绿茵地上再现紧张相搏。英格兰的意识已该聚集三狮军团的骄傲互争，可英格兰的灵魂，此刻却成为私欲爱海中挣扎囚徒。指甲划过美国结实的后背，英国低喘着在挚爱身上落下写满快感的狂野抓痕。虽然他绝不会亲口承认，但不得不说，当美洲小男友的掌心粗暴地揉捻那两瓣臀肉、尤其是用带茧的指腹试探擦过禁地蜜道时，自己可谓是欲仙欲死，仿佛下一秒就要赤身裸体地去见上帝老头。

虽然理智在性/爱面前早已与破碎的衬衣一同被打包抛至地板，但残存的羞耻心，却在疯狂混浊的意识海洋中，唤起蔽体本能。英国着实痴迷于美国还有他胯下的那根东西，不过作为沉稳的千年国家，他必须维护自身的形象，尤其是在这来自世界各地的观众还有自家球员眼前。

"美、美国，等一下，窗、贵宾室的窗，是透明的，别人会看见……"

"是谁之前还那么淡定自若。"

迎上英国紧张慌乱的视线，美国不仅看起来并不放在心上，还顺手从褪落小腿的牛仔裤里掏出一小管润滑油，动作流畅，仿佛早有准备。等不及某位正对自己屁股虎视眈眈的男人主动解释，英国按住对方结实的手臂，借机加以追问。

"拜托美国，你怎么还能那么若无其事，玻璃外可不仅仅是球场，还有来自世界各地的媒体与实时转播和解说摄像机，虽然这边被看见和被照到的概率很小，但是这并不意味着绝对的安全，现在的我们就像是坐在炸弹上的羔羊，只要那黑压压的摄像机中任意一个转向这边，我们就会在各国舆论和上司骂声中爆炸化灰。"

"我们在一起这一件事对于国家意识体而言本来就不是秘密，再加上都活了几百年了，我们还怕这小雨点一样的骂声吗。如果把现在的激烈性/爱与平复杂食的几年相比，我当然选择前者，我们的生命近乎无限，根本不需要为短短几年的时间而失去雅兴。"

"该死，你这个精虫上脑的躁动种马！就算抛去身份地位，光是在全球观众面前做/爱，那造成的影响还有伤害，可不是几年就能平复消除，这可能会影响别人的生活……"

"噢我的英格兰，你就不能稍微相信一下我吗，你这发誓要给下一个看到你裸体艳色的倒霉鬼脑门开枪的最忠实恋人。"

"只可惜佛罗里达州的枪只对准过我的喉咙！"

"亲爱的放轻松，你那么紧张我一会很难给你扩展。"抱住膝上这只炸毛的英格兰小猫，美国安慰式地在对方唇角上落下细密爱吻，将恋人即将脱口而出的逼人言辞悉数咽下。"你要相信，美利坚为踢开英格兰的球门，可是做足了准备。只要我像现在这样按下手机上的这一按钮，相信不过五秒，这一切的忧虑都会'自然'解决。"

"你这是什么意思？"英国瞪大了双眼，满是惊讶。在他眼里，美国就是一个长不大的男孩，除了利益上的精明占夺，其余时期都是随便应付，常需要隔着大西洋的自己担心挂念。可不知为何，听过对方的这一席话，英国却无端安心，似乎一切的忧虑，早已为这深邃的蔚蓝吞噬而尽。

"英雄我的意思是，所有可能拍到我们的摄像机，都会被我的干扰信号所影响，以至于信号传递不良。不过放心，这并不影响球赛的进行，受影响的只是供给解说员观看点评的解说摄像机，而像世界转播的球赛直播摄像机不会受到任何影响。简单概括就是，不会有摄像机拍到我们，更不会有观众观看这场R级电影，因为美国我可买断了片源。"

"等等，"英国似乎察觉到了言语中所藏的意外消息，直言打断对方未尽的言语，以食指抵唇，勾勒美洲少年略显干裂唇瓣的同时，轻咬指腹，借唇上绒毛轻擦鼻息的暧昧距离与姿势，故意挑衅美国脑内欲断理智。"润滑剂和干扰器……也就是说，你早就做好要到这里与我翻云覆雨的准备吗，欲火熏心但嘴上不认的美国先生。"

"英雄不否认这是作为休息日安排的最后方案，但只是没想到，早在我假装为暴徒将你绑走来一次情趣式游戏之前，你就恰巧出现在我的身后，而我就恰巧出现在你的贵宾室，还有你这跃跃欲试的小屁股里。"

"收起你这才说了十几年的不成熟情话，这听起来就像你的美式英语一样让我不适。"

"但是你喜欢，不是吗，你高潮时的嘶声呻吟可告诉我，你到底多么喜欢我这一口不成熟的情话。"

"少自以为是。"报复性地，英国用力地扯下彼此间最后的相隔物——那一条在由外与由内力量挑战下分外可怜的内裤，让那蓄势待发的大家伙从中脱逃。好家伙，这东西还真大。双手扶着这有些狰狞的巨物，指尖拂过其上的青筋，英国有些头皮发麻，不争气地咽了一口唾沫。虽然见识过这东西十几年了，但是自己终究还是没办法适应和习惯。该死，那实在太大了。

可很快，英国就无需再为此担忧，因为面对由后贯穿的意外力量，他根本无暇分心。就在前一秒，狡猾的美洲野狼敛起伪装的友善表现，带上沾附黏着润滑剂的指节，紧咬优雅漂亮的猎人犹豫一瞬，向之探出了撕裂伪装的利爪——他的手本是左右权责赌桌上的暗杖象征，可此刻，却成为了狭窄密道的开拓者，在本能与爱欲的趋势下，等待着极乐高潮的降临。

一根两根，美国粗暴地打开英国的身体，用手指和巧妙的力度，企图将那欲拒还迎的媚肉驯化成足以记住自己尺寸的乖巧男孩。趴在恋人结实的肩膀上，英国不甘这任其带动的被动局面，大不列颠的绅士自来是强势的征服者，可很遗憾在床第之事上，他素来是淫靡水声和喘息交缠中的溺亡之徒。

"该死……混账……"用力地抓过美国的后背，英国操着含糊不清的英腔，一遍遍地低声咒骂。他讨厌被处于被动，无论所处何地何时，这么高傲的头颅只属于至高之地，从无像现在这样为旁人左右。他没有喜爱疼痛的特殊癖好，更别说这由最柔嫩部分撞入脑内的撕裂剧痛。他咒骂美国这一敢对自己为所欲为的狂妄之徒，他咒骂身后这毫无遮掩功能的透明玻璃，他更是不断地咒骂自己，在这被侵入、被挑逗、满耳充斥着都是自己丢人呻吟的现状里，自己竟连不由缩紧的脚趾里，都渗满原始快感。

"别嘴硬了亲爱的，你不也乐在其中吗，你的蜜穴正欢迎着英雄的到来。"惩罚式地挥手一拍，美国很满意地收获到水声与臀瓣相撞的淫靡交响曲，欢愉地迎上英国无意识挺腰所送之唇边的锁骨，年轻国家肆意地在这副漂亮的身体上留下更多的占有痕迹。

"……天杀的美利坚。"抿紧几欲吐出甜腻呻吟的双唇，英国死守最后一丝倔强。但就连英国本人都自知，从这正不自主晃腰求索的身体所吐出的言语，在这一刻是多么脆弱可笑。

"你就不能稍微耿直一些吗。"不满地低声抱怨后，美国赌气似地抽出置于英国后庭的手指，伴清脆暧昧的臀肉撞声回荡一瞬，使出他最为擅长索利谈判伎俩。"听着英国，想要些什么就直说，如果你不说，我可就永远都不知道都不知道该做些什么。"

"闭嘴，你这狡猾的东西，我才不需要你这家伙为我做些什么。"直言否认，英国看似不为所动。可实际上，这是他的一次冒险豪赌，有关于是对方先坐不住继而来一场如愿以偿的激情相交，还是自己率先败下阵来，成为这羞耻游戏的玩家。

"噢，是吗？"扬起语调，美国抛来反问。上帝保佑，没有什么比你所爱的男人正舔着自己的蜜液更加性感热辣，尽管他操着一口难听的美式英语，但在这衬托影响下，这都足以让心脏为之酥麻。

"当、当然。"真愿此刻自己的心诚如嘴上这样强硬坚持。

"少逞强，亲爱的。"美国以吻代语。灵活的舌体温柔地撬开英国的贝齿，美国的吻温柔得像是在亲吻最娇柔的花蕊。然而，随舌齿相缠滑入喉间的淡淡腥味，却直白地展露饱饮甘露后的求花真意。"告诉我，你要什么。"

突然空置的后庭正痒得不行，由后传来的空虚感抽取了英国的淡定理智。他需要什么来填满这份失落，他需要拂去疼痛的爱吻，他需要那能从肉体贯穿至灵魂的东西，该死，他现在就要美国，他的健硕美利坚小伙，他要他，一刻都不能再等。

"上我。"

"什么？"

"我叫你快上我，你这恶趣味的混蛋，有朝一日我一定要将你的佛罗里达割为大不列颠的领地。"

"你不舍得的。"温柔地舔抚挂在长睫毛上的泪水，美国细品怀中佳人羞涩懊恼相交的可爱模样。一手别有意味地从身后漂亮的蝴蝶骨滑落股间，一边轻咬这红近滴血的小耳垂，向恋人落下纵身欲海的邀请函。"如你所愿。"

不再犹豫，也不再拖沓，美国结实的双臂立马抱起膝上的美人，还未待其做好准备，便把坚硬如铁的巨物塞入这柔软温热的腔道。粗暴鲁莽的动作撕开英国的最后界限，如同青春期少年一样地蛮干冲撞，使得疼痛入骨久存。可英国并未吐出任何一句不满言语，或许是为迎头冲下的激烈快感侵占谋取，也或许是由于这灌满唾液与精/液、被欲火炽烫的喉咙，早已失去了言辩的能力。

判断与理智，成为了炽热交欢下的奢侈品。而疯狂与放纵，化作此刻彼间的主调。剧烈的碰撞，冲碎了他们的身份意识。狂野本性的索取，一遍遍地碾碎昔日的严肃假象。他们分不清此刻萦绕在耳际的欢愉喘息是源于自己还是所爱，他们只清楚地深知，现在的他们比任何时候都要饥渴，也比任何时候都要满足。

他们是国家意识体，他们的一举一动，都该是套上枷锁的舞蹈，他们的心脏，应是骄傲与荣光最漂亮安全的载体，他们代表国家，是永远地被困在身份与权责牢笼中的光荣囚徒。然而，放眼现在，置身于爱与欲望地深渊，他们不再由此约束，他现在只想用力地操弄怀中的爱人，他只想在这曾占领收入的土地上落下满载爱意的专属痕迹，他们只想着彼此，他们的生命只为对方所存。

"快点、再快点……"

"我知道，我知道！"

用力托起英国，美国将那涨得可怕的东西整根撞入。吃疼的呻吟扩散彼间，但很快，为快感而吼出的满足呼喊，将他们拖入更深索求。温热的肠道塑成最相配的形状，而不经意地收索摩擦也卖力地夺取佛罗里达的满腔枪弹。

一切容不得缓解暂停，纵欲于彼间的他们只想更快地拥有一瞬。掐紧纤细的腰际，美国一次次地发起致命的甜蜜攻击。环抱所爱的脖颈，英国持着沙哑的嗓音，一遍遍地再三索求。他们像是最执着愚昧的矛与盾，相向碰撞，绝不停息，直至以最原始的方式真切地进入对方。

伴尖锐的哨声落下，置于柔腔的巨物选择缴械投降。放松满意地享受片刻温存，疲惫的英格兰躺落在欢呼喝彩的海洋。侧耳倾听，英国满意地收获再胜的祝贺声音。

——"……是奇克！奇克横向盘带后射门，球打在凯恩脚后跟变向弹进球门，此球算在了凯恩名下！一记巧妙的射门！恭喜三狮军团收获这场比赛的第六个进球！"

"你听，英格兰的男孩很不错吧。"躺在沙发上，英国温柔而笑，嘴角里满是骄傲与欣喜。

"当然，尤其是用实际行动告诉你什么叫'英格兰的男孩'的英雄我，可谓是优秀至极。"。

轻抚被汗水打湿的浅金碎发，美国不由浅笑。抢在英国回驳之前，俯下身体，用甜蜜的温存之吻，将对方的言语悉数咽下。

可没想到，还未待唇瓣分离，一股外力猛然施加在美国头上。是英国。用力按住少年的后脑、主动加深这浅浅窃吻之余，他狡猾地以犬齿追击，在这还未来得及退去的唇瓣上，满意地落下暧昧野性的占有咬痕。

"你还嫩着呢，美国小鬼。"

突然被挑战主导，美国愣在原地。可这并未维持多久，至少在英国仍挂着狡猾笑容离开之际，他率先做出反击。"这可说不定。"操着性事后的沙哑磁性嗓音，美国轻咬还带有红痕的耳垂，低声继语道："至少我足以压倒曾经的日不落帝国。"

"少开玩笑，虽然我确实在你的下面，但你要清楚，是谁一直紧握主导权。"

"不正是英雄我吗？"

"少自说自话！"

"噢是吗？"猛然凑近，鼻尖相触，金色的发丝相互缠绕，美国以这样的绝对亲近距离，向脸上不由泛上浅红的可爱恋人，道出一席话背后的最终目的。"要现场证明吗，我的甜心。"

英国当然知道这句话背后所掩藏的邀请意味，同时，他当然也知道自己应邀前来球场的象征意义，然而，处事稳妥的他并未选择最符合规矩和个性的后者，相反，他以主动勾上对方脖颈的双手，坦明前者的指向。

的确，他不该这样做，但是诚如美国所言，英格兰的球门，一直只能为美国所踢开。既然这已是定论，再加上这唯一的对手已经跃跃欲试，誓要再来一记漂亮射门，那么摆在自己眼前的，恐怕也就只有这一选择。

一次幸福快乐的选择。

"小心输得透底，天真的男孩。"

"这可说不定。"

但是可以肯定，这定是属于你我的狂欢游戏。

End.


End file.
